


Специальный двойной хит

by k8Cathy



Category: Gravitation
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8Cathy/pseuds/k8Cathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Три ПВП и зарисовка, сюжетно связанные рабочим процессом в студии звукозаписи</p>
            </blockquote>





	Специальный двойной хит

**Author's Note:**

> Написано так давно и плохо, что... Лучше не читайте. ;)

1\. Хиро и Кей.

В студии NG Хиро и Фуджисаки писали off vocal версии хитов Bad Luck. Хиро с утра изводил всех идеей сделать какие-то новые сногсшибательные караоке-ремиксы, при каждом удобном случае начиная разговор фразой: "А вот мы с Аякой-чан вчера были в караоке, и Аяка-чан очень любит такую-то песню, а там такая классная фишка..." Кей уже слышать не мог имя возлюбленной гитариста, и только с тихим злорадством надеялся, что самой Аяке приступ профессионализма у Хиро во время свидания пришёлся точно так же не по вкусу, как и им сейчас невмоготу было слушать о музыкальных предпочтениях этой замечательной девушки. После обеда Хиро неожинанно получил поддержку у Сакано - тот решил, что действительно стоит записать новые караоке-версии, и Кей сдался, признавая, что творческий аспект их работы - сфера ответственности продюсера. Хотя в глубине души он всё равно считал эту затею пустой тратой времени.

Естественно, Шуичи сразу как ветром сдуло. Раз уж вокал никому не нужен, вокалист мог бежать домой, сделать своему любимому сюрприз: совместный обед и мирный домашний вечер, который он, Шуичи, проведет в объятиях Юки. Впрочем, как только Шиндо-сан выскочил за дверь, Кей сразу же позвонил писателю - в надежде, что, пока влюблённый непоседа будет добираться домой, Юки смирится с неожиданной потерей рабочего времени, и романтический вечер не обернётся очередным скандалом.

Ребята как-то подозрительно быстро разделались с караоке - как будто, стоило только Хиро добиться разрешения делать эти ремиксы, он сразу же потерял к ним интерес. Но, закончив с одним делом, музыканты и продюсер сразу же переключились на другое - они явно сочиняли новую мелодию, очень симпатичную. Время от времени компания бросала хитрые взгляды в сторону менеджера. Кей чувствовал, что дело нечисто, но пока молчал.

Хиро был в ударе. Он игрался с аранжировками, импровизировал, добавлял в свою игру лёгкую джазовую нотку - ремиксы рождались один за другим. Фуджисаки не поспевал воплощать идеи гитариста. Сакано в восторге наблюдал за этим праздником творчества, а Кей, вооруженный ноутбуком, телефоном и, конечно же, магнумом, в это время подготавливал расписание группы во время будущего концертного турне. Они заработались и не заметили, как наступил вечер. Фуджисаки засобирался: ребёнок, даже если он настоящий профессионал и самоотверженно трудится в звёздной поп-группе, вечером должен быть дома и учить уроки. А Хиро не хотелось уходить. После недолгого совещания решили, что в студии останутся он и Кей. Хороший музыкальный менеджер умеет многое, в том числе и управляться с микшерским пультом.

Работа над новой мелодией продолжалась ещё пару часов. Кей решил отложить все вопросы до окончания работы. Когда Хиро наконец снял с себя гитару, умница менеджер уже поджидал его с заказанным ужином. Так и не привыкнув к японской кухне, американец заказал родную еду - гамбургеры и картошку.

Они выключили оборудование и большинство светильников. В опустевшей вечерней студии стало очень уютно - как-то враз подумалось, что сейчас, кроме бродящих где-то уборщиков и охранников, в здании никого нет. Уселись на диване, разложив снедь на журнальном столике. Хиро чувствовал себя приятно уставшим, хотелось немного посидеть, развалившись и ни о чем не думая. Он лениво смотрел, как проголодавшийся Кей разворачивает бутерброды.

\- Хороший сегодня день... Ты знаешь, эта мелодия, которую я придумал - она подойдет, наверное, для нашего специального двойного хита.

\- Специальный двойной хит? Это и есть ваш заговор, который вы организовали за моей спиной?

\- Заговор, настоящий заговор. Но мы бы очень хотели, чтобы ты к нам присоединился. Мы подумали - если Шу и Рюичи пользуются любой возможностью спеть дуэтом, то почему бы не сделать это хоть раз как следует? Написать песню для них двоих. Хотя не совсем для них двоих - а для обеих групп сразу. Мы с Сугуру-кун и Норико-сан решили сделать новую песню и написать аранжировку для гитары и двух клавишников.

\- А Сегучи-сан? Он в вашей затее не участвует?

\- Участвует, как продюсер. Три клавишника - это уже перебор. Самое трудное - текст. Очень хотелось бы, чтобы его написал Великий и Ужасный сам знаешь кто. Тогда Шуичи будет просто соловьем разливаться.

\- А сам Шуичи? Разве он не захочет текст написать?

\- Ну ты же сам сказал - это заговор. А точнее - сюрприз для наших гениальных вокалистов. А текст нужен очень хороший - если бы еще он изначально предназначался для двух исполнителей... Надо продумать их партии, чтобы и каждый по отдельности мог блеснуть, и дуэтом они бы пели. Так ты берешься уговорить Юки писать текст? Ты удивительно умеешь его убеждать, - Хиро лукаво улыбнулся, стрельнув глазами на торчащий из кобуры пистолет.

В следующую секунду дуло оказалось прижато к рыжей голове.

\- Хиро, давно ли ты стал моим менеджером? Что за указания?

\- Ну какие указания? Я нижайше прошу. И я тебя очень, очень, очень боюсь, можешь не сомневаться!

Хироши умудрился произнести последнюю фразу почти серьезным тоном. Только чертенята в глазах не оставляли никакой возможности поверить в его слова.

Кей усмехнулся и спрятал оружие:

\- All right, придумаем, как уговорить нашу примадонну. Вернее, пассию нашей примадонны. Вот же повезло им с характерами, обоим...

\- Им, может, и повезло, а вот нам часто приходится несладко.

\- Это точно, живешь как на пороховой бочке, никогда не знаешь, как быстро они поругаются, начнут чахнуть с горя и их придется мирить. Нам придется, между прочим.

Мужчины обменялись понимающими улыбками. У каждого из них было что вспомнить по этому поводу.

Кей вздохнул:

\- Я бы хотел, чтобы в моей жизни куда меньшее место занимала личная жизнь Юки и Шуичи, и куда больше - моя собственная.

\- Да уж. Что у вас с женой?

\- А что может быть? Мы с самого начала знали, что с нашей работой постоянные разлуки неизбежны. Стараемся видеться как минимум дважды в месяц, а еще лучше - хоть по нескольку дней, но жить вместе. Через неделю она приезжает, будет гостить у меня в Токио до конца месяца. Соскучился страшно.

Кей вздохнул и полез картошкой в майонез, засунул ее в рот и тут же выплюнул, сопроводив фразой на английском - в общем-то понятной, но совсем нецензурной.

\- Невкусно?

\- Он сладкий! Просто приторный! Додуматься надо - сделать сладкий майонез! Японцы... - тут Кей спохватился и решил не оскорблять национальных чувств Хиро, - весьма своеобразно готовят.

Лицо присутствующего здесь японца все-таки окаменело. Кей пробормотал извинение, помолчал минуту, а потом решил вернуть разговор в прежнее русло:

\- А у тебя как дела? Уж ты точно счастливый влюбленный!

Хиро вздохнул:

\- На самом деле у нас почти все так же обстоит. Живем в разных городах, видимся на выходных, только телефон и остается. Звоним друг другу по ночам, когда действует льготный тариф - а то уже давно разорились бы.

\- А, так вот почему ты убиваешь время здесь. Знаешь, что пока Аяка-чан не позвонит.

\- Ну да, можно и так сказать.

\- Значит, у тебя тоже полумонашеская жизнь? Shit, я женат на самой красивой женщине в мире, но в результате каждый день вокруг меня одни мужики. Вернее - мальчишки.

Гитарист хмыкнул.

\- Oh, come on, разве не так? Иногда я завидую этому чертовому Юки - и по девочкам, и по мальчикам мастак. Когда твой друг в него влюбился, тот ни секунды не сомневался, чтобы парнишку соблазнить.

\- Сомневался, и еще как сомневался. Да и Шуичи тоже по этому поводу переживал, ты просто их тогда еще не знал. Я ему еще мораль читал, что нет разницы, в кого ты влюбился, главное - сама любовь.

\- Подожди, как это нет разницы?

\- Ну для меня нет.

\- А... - блондин задумчиво посмотрел на рыжего красавчика. - Так ты до Аяки был влюблен в какого-то парня?

\- Да.

\- А в кого?

Прозрачные черные глаза глянули из-под лохматой челки:

\- Догадайся с трёх раз.

\- А, лучший друг и коллега в группе, кто ж ещё... Ну а почему ты тогда помогал им сойтись? Разве не ревновал?

\- Да нет, не слишком. У меня это как-то не получается, ревновать. И я же видел, что они чувствуют друг к другу - по крайней мере, что чувствует Шуичи. От того, что я сам был в него влюблён, мне только больше хотелось для него счастья.

\- Ты благородный человек, Накано-сан.

Хиро отмахнулся:

\- Да ладно тебе.

Некоторое время они молча ели. Но было видно, что разговор заставил Кея задуматься. Через пару минут он встряхнул головой и посмотрел на Хиро:

\- Ну хорошо, влюбиться можно в кого угодно. Но в постели-то разница между мальчиком и девочкой должна быть!

Тот покраснел:

\- Ну, честно говоря, я пока ещё ни с теми, ни с другими не пробовал.

\- А хочешь?

\- Э?.. - только и смог выдавить из себя Хиро, глядя на Кея во все глаза.

Кей с минуту соображал, что вызвало такую странную реакцию, но потом до него всё-таки дошло, что именно он сказал и как его слова могли быть истолкованы. Подскочив на месте, он замахал руками:

\- No, no, I did'nt mean it! Это был вопрос, а не предложение! Я просто подумал - ты вроде такой раскрепощенный, красиво рассуждаешь, что разницы нет - но сам, оказывается, пока только теоретик. Неужели не хочется перейти к практике? Ну вот и ляпнул, не подумав... Exactly, it's not my business.

Возникла неловкая пауза. Оговорка Кея прозвучала так, как будто они вправду могли бы... Что могли бы, незадачливые собеседники старались не думать. Очень старались. Но мысль о том, что они, двое молодых, очень привлекательных и сексуально голодных мужчин, находятся сейчас наедине и могут делать всё, что захотят, никак не желала покинуть ни одну, ни вторую голову.

Через пару минут молчания Кей со смущенной улыбкой сказал:

\- Знаешь, нам пора по домам. А то мы чёрт знает до чего договоримся.

\- Да, ты прав.

Хиро неловко поднялся. Пока они сидели за ужином, было естественно притянуть столик с едой как можно ближе к себе, но теперь вдруг оказалось, что между диваном и тяжёлой, хоть и на колёсиках, конструкцией осталась только узкая щель, куда как раз помещались ноги Хиро. Двинуться куда-нибудь он уже не мог.

Кей фыркнул, взялся для опоры за руку Хиро, и залихватским жестом оттолкнул столик. Звеня и громыхая, тот отъехал сантиметров на двадцать. Ну хоть что-то. 

\- Спасибо. - сказал гитарист, получив пространство для движения, но так не успел сделать ни шага.

Рука, державшая за локоть, вдруг обхватила его за талию, развернула, и в живот Хиро уткнулась светловолосая голова. В напряженной тишине еле слышался звук своего и чужого сдерживаемого дыхания, было страшно и соблазнительно коснуться пшеничных волос, собранных в растрёпанный конский хвост. Хиро медленно подвел пальцы к затылку Кея и, обмирая, погрузил их в пружинящие тёплые волосы. Прикосновение - как согласие, и, получив его, Кей двинулся дальше. Мужская ладонь легла на пах Хиро, парень вздрогнул, больше от нереальности происходящего, чем от самой ласки. Приятные ощущения тоже не заставили себя ждать, но не успев толком их распробовать, Хиро вскоре обнаружил себя сидящим на коленях американца, лицом к нему.

Глаза в глаза - не осталось даже самой призрачной психологической защиты, всё, что будет дальше - будет сделано сознательно, по их взаимному желанию, в котором они молча сейчас признавались. Хиро не выдержал напряжения первым, закрыв глаза, он потянулся губами к Кею.

Поцелуй и лихорадочные ласки - руки мужчин гладили тела друг друга, забирались под одежду, расстегивали, раскрывали, снова гладили, уже обнаженную кожу.

Кей поднялся, рывком поставил Хиро, сдернул с него штаны вместе с нижним бельем и, всё не давая опомниться, опрокинул на диван.

\- Так это для тебя первый раз? У меня с парнем - тоже.

Кей беспомощно оглянулся - имея кое-какое представление о предстоящем процессе, он понимал, что нужна смазка, но где же её взять? На глаза попался злополучный майонез.

\- Oh yeah! Все-таки эта дрянь для чего-нибудь годится! - он победно улыбнулся Хиро, демонстрируя тому баночку.

Ответная улыбка была совсем неуверенной. Парнишка, похоже, почти передумал и готов был сбежать. И если Кей срочно его не отвлечёт, майонез так и отправится в мусорное ведро безо всякой пользы. Не придумав ничего лучше, Кей наклонился и провёл языком по члену Хиро. Прозвучавший в ответ стон подтвердил правильность решения - клиент успокоился и передумал убегать.

Делать минет оказалось не так уж и трудно - Кей просто вспоминал, что ему самому нравилось в такой ситуации. Осторожно, сам смущаясь своих действий, он пробрался пальцами между чужих ягодиц. Реакция поразила - Хиро буквально поймал его палец, насаживаясь на него. Через минуту Кей не мог справиться с парнем, тот просто бился в его руках.

\- Easy, baby, easy, take it easy, my sweet honey baby... - бормотал старший, прекратив на время ласку.

Парень порывисто дышал, но все-таки расслабился.

\- Я хочу дальше.

\- Да, baby, конечно, только не торопись. Перевернись, давай встанем на четвереньки, а то я со своими ногами иначе не помещусь.

Став на колени позади живо приготовившегося мальчишки, Кей с наслаждением запустил руки под его футболку, проведя по позвонкам, острым лопаткам, через бока зайдя на грудь и нащупав соски, прогулявшись по животу и напоследок нежно скользнув пальцами по ещё влажному члену. Осязать было мало, и Кей поставил Хиро на колени, взявшись за футболку:

\- Сними это, я хочу тебя видеть.

В четыре руки они сняли футболку, Хироши повернулся и в свою очередь сказал:

\- Ты тоже. Дай мне.

Кей оглядел себя - хоть рубашка и брюки были расстёгнуты, он всё ещё оставался полностью одетым.

Они сошли с дивана, Кей выпрямился, а Хиро нежно пробежал пальцами по груди под рубашкой, по шее, перескочил на плечи и провел по кобуре, вопросительно взглянув на американца.

Тот показал, где её расстегивать. Аккуратно отсоединив экзотическую деталь туалета, Хиро осторожно положил ее вместе с пистолетом на столик, а дальше ловко, но не торопясь, снял все остальное - любуясь, поглаживая. А закончив, выпрямился напротив своего почти любовника.

Полностью обнажённые мужчины стояли и разглядывали друг друга со странной смесью смущения и решимости. У американца - тренированное тело, стройное, но возмужалое, с немыслимо длинными ногами, рельефным прессом, широкими плечами. Белокурые волосы паха терялись на светлой коже. У японца - тело смуглое, юношеское ещё, хотя и не хрупкое. Как обычно, Хиро держался с неуловимым изяществом, но теперь Кей мог видеть все пленительные линии его тела.

Закончив смотрины, напряжение во время которых было таким же острым, как и в первые мгновения их близости, мужчины деловито взобрались на диван, в оговоренных позах, и тут дело, наконец, дошло и до майонеза. Кей медленно, с удовольствием слушая вздохи Хиро, намазал ему анус, растянул его пальцами, потом быстрым широким жестом обработал себя и ткнулся пенисом во вход. Хиро немедленно дернулся, явно от боли. Кей придержал его за бедра и сказал:

\- Honey, давай ты сам? Я боюсь навредить тебе.

Хиро медленно и осторожно стал насаживаться на член, пытаясь совладать с своим напряжением и необыкновенно сильными ощущениями, состоящими из боли, удовольствия и ещё чего-то невыносимого. Но вот головка проскочила тугое кольцо мышц, и член сам скользнул внутрь. Хиро на минуту застыл, потом качнулся вперёд, снова назад, и вдруг начал быстро набирать темп. Кей только и мог, что отвечать его движениям, мелькнула даже мысль, что активная и пассивная роли у них как-то странно перепутались. Новоявленный сэме попытался было взяться за член любовника, но тот перехватил его руку и прохрипел:

\- Нет. Не сейчас.

Кей покорно положил ладонь обратно на бедро парня. Несколько минут - бог весть сколько, но вряд ли долго, слишком уж яркими были ощущения - они толкались навстречу друг другу, яростно, почти рыча. Когда Кей почувствовал, что уже близок к оргазму, он всё-таки схватился за член мальчишки. Им обоим хватило нескольких движений, чтобы кончить.

\- Выплеснулось на диван, - произнес Хиро отрешённым голосом, глядя под себя.

\- Ничего, я сейчас уберу.

Они слезли с дивана и обнялись. Кей потрепал волосы Хиро:

\- Ну вот, когда попробуешь с девушками, будет, с чем сравнить.

\- Но ты-то сам уже пробовал с девушками, - усмехнулся парень.

\- Но я все-таки в более привычной роли был.

На лице Хироши невозможно было не прочесть ответ: "А это в любой момент можно поправить", но от произнесения этих слов вслух он благоразумно воздержался.

\- Спасибо тебе, baby.

\- И тебе спасибо.

\- Ну все, беги домой, а то твоя Аяка будет звонить. Я сам все уберу, беги.

Хиро передумал возражать и быстро оделся. Напоследок взглянул на все еще обнажённого блондина, после секса растрепанного вдвое больше обычного, привстав на цыпочки, поцеловал его и помчался домой.

А американец постоял ещё немного, о чём-то мечтательно повздыхал, а потом принялся одеваться и наводить порядок. Довольно глупо при этом улыбаясь.

Хиро ехал на мотоцикле и размышлял. Он думал о том, что сейчас он потерял девственность - мало того, что с мужчиной (это, все-таки, непринципиально), так еще и со своим сослуживцем и даже начальником, изменив при этом любимой девушке. По идее, сейчас он должен был страдать, ужасаться тому, что натворил - но мысли о стыде и раскаянии были какие формальные, неживые. То, что он должен был бы чувствовать, но не чувствовал. Он по-прежнему любил Аяку, радовался предстоящему скоро разговору, и если что и огорчало, так это невозможность откровенно поделиться с ней произошедшим. А очень хотелось бы рассказать самому близкому своему человеку о таком замечательном событии...

\- Ну ты и нахал, Накано-сан! - рассмеялся Хиро своим мыслям.

Наверное, оборотной стороной отсутствия ревности было отсутствие верности. И, наверное, когда-нибудь все-таки придется обсудить это с Аякой.

Он успел домой вовремя, еще до звонка. После теплого, но короткого разговора (узнав, что он сегодня работал сверх нормы, Аяка сама погнала его спать), Хиро блаженно растянулся на кровати и позволил себе еще раз вспомнить - голубые глаза, растрепанные светлые волосы и длинные-длинные ноги. И ощущения, почти невыносимые своими болью и сладостью.

Наутро эйфория испарилась. Не из-за Аяки - из-за Кея. Мысль о том, что сейчас ему придется встретиться лицом к лицу с человеком, с которым он вчера страстно трахался, ужасала. Как посмотрит на него Кей? Как будет себя вести? Игнорировать, презирать, стыдиться? Американцы, как общеизвестно, самая закомплексованная в сексе нация. Ну, положим, вчера Кей не выглядел закомплексованным... но все-таки, вчера было вчера, а что будет сегодня, при свете дня, когда вчерашнее романтическое безумие окончательно выветрилось?

Гитарист никогда не был трусом, поэтому для него не составило труда запрятать свой страх поглубже и спокойно войти в студию.

\- Хиро, привет! - Шуичи сияет, у него вчерашний вечер явно тоже удался.

\- Добрый день, Накано-сан! - сдержанное приветствие Фуджисаки, и одними глазами вопрос: "Ну что, как песня? Удалось?"

\- Hello, Накано-сан, - всё как всегда. Нет ни стыда, ни презрения, ни раскаяния, но нет и ни намека на большую, чем обычно, близость. Решил сделать вид, что ничего не случилось? Ну что ж, не самый плохой вариант, а только сердце разочарованно ёкнуло.

\- Добрый день, Кей-сан, Шиндо-кун, Накано-кун, Фуджисаки-кун! - в студию вошел Сакано. - Я только что говорил с президентом о состоянии дел с новым альбомом. Мы слушали вчерашние записи, и Сегучи-сан нашел их очень интересными. Кей-сан, вас вместе с музыкантами приглашают на совещание, обсудить идеи по возможному использованию получившегося материала. Босс ждет вас сейчас.

Ребята засобирались. Хиро, который собрался отложить только что взятую гитару, вдруг почувствовал на своей пояснице теплую ладонь. Повинуясь безмолвному сигналу помедлить, он для отвода глаз завозился с гитарой - как и Кей со своим ноутбуком.

\- Хиро, ты идешь?

\- Да-да, сейчас, идите к лифту.

Вот они, потолкавшись, вышли, и Кей с Хиро наконец остались наедине. Быстрое объятие, короткий жаркий поцелуй, и ласковый взгляд синих глаз во внимательные черные.

\- Ну что, пойдем, а то они нас заждутся?

\- Пойдем, - улыбнулся Хиро. 

2\. Юки и Шуичи.

Да, стоило быть сдержаннее, вежливее, и внимательнее к нему, не доводить до такого. Стоило. Проблема только в том, что когда ты уже не первый день находишься в состоянии раздражения, вряд ли будешь вести себя вежливее и сдержаннее.

А Юки Эйри был очень, очень раздражен. Внезапный приступ сентиментальности заставил его согласиться на предложение Кея написать текст для новой "гениальной" песни - пожалуй, это все-таки была сентиментальность, потому что до угрозы оружием дело так и не дошло. И вот уже неделю Юки бился над текстом, словно рыба об лёд. А как могло быть иначе, если источником вдохновения, то есть Большой Любовью, получателем сюрприза, который Не Должен Ничего Знать, и Главным Кошмаром всей жизни, использовавшим для этой роли все возможности совместного проживания, был один и тот же человек, человек, который сейчас...

Но по порядку. Всю эту неделю Юки пытался сочетать несочетаемое: как можно теснее общаться с Шуичи для того, чтобы почувствовать подходящего для него лирического героя (образ лирического героя Сакумы Рюичи он вовсе не видел и решил оставить эту проблему на потом); прятаться от Шуичи, чтобы тот не застал его за работой над песней; да еще и как-то поддерживать привычный образ жизни, выполняя никем не отменённые обязательства по написанию романа. Как дополнение ко всем неприятностям, у Юки в голове непрестанно крутилась мелодия будущей песни - он сам постарался хорошенько ее выучить, чтобы мысли сами собой шли в том же ритме и с тем же настроением. Однако теперь Юки ежеминутно боролся с искушением её напеть. Шуичи наверняка ведь обратил бы внимание на такое странное поведение, запомнил бы мелодию, а это разрушило бы сюрприз.

Удивительно ли, что к концу недели Юки был раза в два злее обычного, и восклицания "Идиот!", "Заткнись!" и "Ты мне надоел!" срывались куда чаще, чем всегда? В конце концов, чтобы хоть как-то развеяться и, хотя бы временно, выкинуть из головы проблемы, он поехал вместе с любовником на какую-то издательскую вечеринку. А там просто бросил Шуичи, в то время как сам общался с знакомыми, сплошь женщинами, и флиртовал напропалую. Юки успокаивал свою совесть тем, что даже среди профессиональных книжных червей хватает поклонников и, тем более, поклонниц модной рок-звезды, и Шуичи никак не мог страдать от одиночества, однако, когда вечер закончился и Юки пошел искать любовника, чтобы вернуться домой, он нашел чертовски злого и чертовски пьяного мальчишку. Оказалось, что тот вовсе не наслаждался обществом фанаток, и, хуже того, весь вечер наблюдал за своим милым.

Юки с тоской приготовился вытерпеть очередную истерику на темы "Ты меня совсем не любишь" и "Ты меня совсем не любишь, потому что я мужчина", но Шуичи молча сидел в машине, с мрачным и решительным видом. Облегчение от неожиданной тишины быстро сменилось тревогой - в прошлом подобная решительность заканчивалась не то, чтобы плохо, но как-то хлопотно.

Дома Шуичи глянул на Юки каким-то непонятным расчетливым взглядом и полез целоваться. Писатель не возражал, но удовольствие изрядно портило раскаяние - наверняка своим свинским поведением он довел мальчика до полной неуверенности в себе, так что тот отчаянно стремится получить подтверждение собственной желанности... На неуверенность, впрочем, происходящее мало походило - обычно скромный и пассивный маленький любовник сейчас как с цепи сорвался - не ограничиваясь одним поцелуем, он успел залезть к мужчине в штаны: расстегнул ремень, молнию и вовсю хозяйничал в его трусах. Рефлекторно возбуждаясь, Юки все-таки не мог избавиться от чувства тревоги, он уже почти собрался оттолкнуть от себя Шуичи и спросить, наконец, что происходит, но тот вдруг сам отстранился, потом взял руку Юки в свою и положил её на свой пах.

\- Юки, - хрипловато произнес парень, поглаживая свой пенис чужой рукой, - ведь ты с самого начала знал, что у меня эта штука есть? И когда впервые меня поцеловал, и когда трахался?

Шуичи смотрел ему прямо в глаза, и прямота этого взгляда, безумный эротизм его голоса и движений, острая тревога от непонятности происходящего привели Юки в состояние, близкое к трансу.

\- Я раньше думал, что тебе нужны девочки, и сам пытался стать девочкой. Но понял - нет. Ты любишь меня, как мужчину. И привлекаю я тебя, как мужчина. Просто признай это.

\- Я понимаю, тебя расстроило, как я себя сегодня вёл... Прости меня, я действительно виноват. Но я правда люблю женщин...

\- ТЫ ЛЮБИШЬ МУЖЧИНУ!!! - от вопля задрожали стекла.- Любишь мужчину, и сегодня ты наконец это поймешь!

Юки сам не понял, как полетел на диван лицом вниз. Брюки и трусы были сдернуты, на ногах тяжесть чужого тела, правая рука заломлена, левая прижата к боку локтем, пальцы свободной руки насильника пробираются между сомкнутых ягодиц. Вот тут стало по-настоящему страшно.

Как мог его миниатюрный ласковый любовник превратиться в насильника? Палец Шуичи достиг своей цели, Юки дернулся от вторжения - от боли и неприятного ощущения заполненности.

\- Мне надоело, что ты так ко мне относишься, надоело твое пренебрежение, надоело постоянно чувствовать себя умственно неполноценным ребенком. - Шуичи привстал и устроился между его ногами, раздвинув их своими коленями. Приспущенные брюки больно врезались в бедра, но ягодицы разошлись, палец внутри немедленно зарылся глубже, задевая простату, и Юки вздрогнул от неожиданного удовольствия. - Если бы ты просто был самодовольным ублюдком, но я же чувствую, что ты меня любишь! Почему ты так боишься себе в этом признаться? Расслабься, всё будет хорошо.

Последнюю фразу, произнесенную неожиданно спокойным тоном, Юки узнал мгновенно. Она звучала здесь не единожды. Сколько раз он говорил ее Шуичи, вот так же бесцеремонно вторгаясь в его тело? Их любимая игра - Юки настаивает и даже принуждает, Шуичи сопротивляется, жалуется, но сдается. Раньше он всегда был уверен, что эта именно игра - а сейчас что было? Раньше он всегда знал, что доставляет Шуичи удовольствие, даже вопреки его отговоркам - но ведь и он сам сейчас получал удовольствие, разве нет?

\- Ты ведешь себя со мной... Да нет, даже не как с женщиной - с ними ты любезен. Как с ребенком, но я взрослый! Взрослый мужчина, пойми!

Спасибо, уже понял. Хватка, которой его держали, была отнюдь не детской и не девичьей. Уж что-что, а то, что его любовник - здоровый молодой парень - Юки сейчас чувствовал в полной мере. Палец Шуичи, орудовавший в его заднем проходе, двигался слишком резко, вызывая чересчур острые боль и удовольствие, и Юки извивался всем телом, пытаясь смягчить ощущения. Внезапно палец выскочил, послышалась возня с одеждой, и в анус несчастного писателя уткнулось что-то нестерпимо большое. "Господи, да он же пьян! Он сейчас порвет меня!"

\- Ну что, так и будешь дальше держать меня за маленького мальчика, воспринимать как игрушку? А?

\- Смазка! - полузадушено прохрипел Юки из своего неудобного положения. - Смазку возьми, идиот!

На минуту Шуичи растерялся и снова стал испуганным недотёпой. Он вскочил на пол и дрожащим голосом произнёс:

\- Да-да, сейчас, прости меня, пожалуйста, я принесу, сейчас... - но тигр тут же вернулся и рявкнул: - И не смей называть меня "идиот"!

Шуичи убежал в спальню. Юки, конечно, следовало как можно быстрее встать, поймать и скрутить свихнувшегося любовника, привести его в чувство - но он продолжал лежать. Когда его имели снизу в прошлый раз, семь лет назад - это было жуткое, страшное, больное насилие. После него он стал убийцей. Происходящее сейчас тоже не было добровольным - но добровольно он никогда бы не решился. Но, может быть, пора посмотреть в лицо своим страхам? Хотя какое уж тут лицо... 

Послышался топот, и розововолосое чудовище ворвалось в комнату.

\- Юки, - приговаривало оно, откручивая колпачок тюбика, - Юки, сейчас, подожди немного, Юки...

Влажные пальцы скользнули внутрь, щедро смазывая отверстие и стенки прохода.

\- Брюки сними, неудобно, - проворчал писатель.

\- Да-да, сейчас.

Шуичи освободил его от мешающей одежды, а потом одним движением навалился сверху и ткнулся пенисом в зад.

\- Агрх... - только и смог прохрипеть Юки. Безнадёжно было просить пьяного маньяка двигаться осторожнее. Оставалось только притерпеться к боли.

Несколько первых толчков были почти нестерпимыми, но потом как-то все приладилось, распределилось, утихли судорожные спазмы, и Юки весь утонул в удовольствии - сложном, полузнакомом, многоголосом наслаждении от движений члена Шуичи внутри, от мягкого давления на простату, от трения собственного пениса о диван. Оно всё росло и росло, вот уже и оргазм где-то близко...

\- Юки, любимый, мой самый лучший, как же я люблю тебя, Юки...

Еще немного, еще чуть-чуть... Он почувствовал, как содрогается Шуичи, кончая. Ничего, только бы тот не сразу выходил, ему лишь бы слегка прикоснуться к себе...

Юки попробовал приподняться, приготовился сказать что-то, но ничего не получилось. Тяжесть тела на его спине, намертво придавившая к дивану, как-то изменилась - мальчик лежал на нём ровно и расслаблено. До слуха Юки донеслось тихое уютное сопение.

Этот... заснул! Слов не было даже мысленно выругаться. От возмущения хотелось плакать. Мужчина расслабился под тяжестью давившего сверху тела и попытался хоть как-то успокоиться.

Если подумать - ничего странного. Ничегошеньки. Он действительно привык относиться к любовнику, как к какому-то гибриду ребенка и домашнего животного. Да ещё и с тем неуважением - привычным, бессознательным неуважением - с которым относился ко всем своим предыдущим пассиям. Но если бы Шуичи был такой же, как все покоренные им дамочки, Юки давно бы уже разбил ему сердце и выкинул из своей жизни, просто из-за каприза. И нельзя сказать, что он не пытался так сделать. Беда только в том, что этот ребенок, этот безобидный нелепый мальчишка совершенно не желал смиряться с отказом, он с остервенением снова и снова врывался в его жизнь - и мрачному, грозному Юки Эйри оставалось только расслабляться и получать удовольствие. Что удивительного, что однажды пришлось сделать это буквальным образом?

Однако валяться под давлением любовника, заснувшего на нём (и в нём), было все более неприятно. Мучительно хотелось курить. Пикантное обстоятельство - что они были соединены весьма нежными частями своих тел - мешало просто сбросить тело с себя. Юки осторожно завозился, исхитрился каким-то образом вместе с Шуичи частично повернуться набок, и смог наконец отцепиться и выскользнуть из-под него. Он натянул брюки, сел и закурил.

Долгожданный первый глоток дыма обжёг горло и наполнил рот вкусом табака. Пару минут Юки просто кайфовал. Мышцы расслаблялись после недавнего неожиданного напряжения, потянулись голосочки боли - в руке, которая была заломлена, в ссадинах, оставленных натянутыми брюками, но главным образом, конечно, болела задница. Непонятно почему, но боль была вполне приятной и не вызывала возражений. Что-то текло, пощипывая саднившую кожу - хорошо, если только сперма, а не кровь.

Если подумать, то такова квинтэссенция их отношений - хотя со стороны казалось, что Шуичи полностью зависит от него и подчиняется его капризам, в реальности всё было едва ли не наоборот. Шуичи хотел его - и получал, а он... Он только и мог, что признаться себе - этот мальчишка был так же жизненно важен для него, как и он для мальчишки. Юки глянул на спящего парня, вспомнил, из-за чего разгорелся весь сыр-бор и покорно переформулировал мысль - этот молодой мужчина был так же нужен ему, как и он сам - молодому мужчине. Взаимное непреодолимое притяжение намертво связывало их, возвращая друг к другу, сколько бы Юки ни пытался убежать.

Вот это ощущение и должно стать идеей для песни, понял писатель. Кстати, а ведь сам Шуичи ту, старую песню из парка, написал на эту же тему. Злорадство согрело душу - а хорошо будет заодно проучить этого бездаря и показать, как на самом деле надо писать тексты. Впервые за всю неделю Юки почувствовал прилив вдохновения. Главное, идея - найдено, а остальное постепенно выстроится.

Он потушил сигарету, сгрёб своего горе-насильника в охапку и понёс в постель.

Проснулся он ранним утром от собственного возбуждения, член стоял так, что было больно. Ну ещё бы - после вчерашнего облома! Решив, что произошедшее дает ему право на изрядную грубость, Юки собрался взять любовника, не заботясь о том, чтобы разбудить и приласкать его. Тюбика со смазкой на привычном месте не было - ах, ну да, он же в гостиной. Пришлось с чертыханием вылезать из теплой постели. Открытый тюбик валялся на полу, смазка натекла в небольшую лужу. Господи, ну что же у них все делается через задницу - и в переносном, и в буквальном смысле? Нет, только мыслей о заднице Шуичи перевозбужденному мужчине и не хватало.

Он бегом вернулся в спальню, быстро, но аккуратно смазал и растянул проход и вошел в любовника.

\- Юки, что ты делаешь?.. Ах...

Всё было как всегда - бурное соитие, во время которого маленький парень стонал, молил и успел дважды кончить, а он, Юки Эйри, чувствовал себя хозяином положения. Всё было как всегда, это успокаивало и немного разочаровывало.

Первую половину воскресенья Шуичи с убитым видом пытался не попадаться Юки на глаза, тихонечко терзаясь муками совести по каким-то углам. Он здорово жалел, что сегодня выходной, и невозможно сбежать на работу. Писатель бессовестно воспользовался представившейся возможностью поработать в тишине и засел за ноутбук, с лёгким садизмом сделав это не в уединении кабинета, а на диване в гостиной, где Шуичи должен был бы постоянно на него натыкаться. Юки работал над текущим романом, но где-то на задворках сознания уже крутились строчки из песни - до завтра они сформируются, улягутся, и можно уже будет попробовать вытащить их наружу.

К обеду Шуичи не выдержал, и, опустив голову и вздыхая, явился пред светлые очи Юки.

\- Юки, я... Я хочу поговорить о вчерашнем.

Взгляд волчьих глаз, самую капельку оживленный интересом.

\- Я хочу извиниться... Я на самом деле плохо помню, что именно было.

\- Я расскажу тебе, что было.

От этого заявления воробышек с розовыми перьями съежился и буквально вдавился в диван, но в глубине его глаз Юки все равно видел упрямство - ту самую волю, которую он вчера так хорошо прочувствовал на себе.

\- Ты трахнул меня в зад, - Шуичи дёрнулся от грубого определения, - и сделал это со всем возможным для тебя эгоизмом. Забыл про смазку, мне пришлось тебе напоминать, вошел в меня с разбегу, кончил, как обычно, не дожидаясь меня, и в довершение, - вот теперь это уже настоящий волчий взгляд, от которого маленькому парню хочется стать ещё меньше, меньше, вообще исчезнуть, - в довершение всего ты заснул прямо на мне, на моей спине, не позаботившись вынуть член из моей задницы!

Жалкий, раздавленный, почти плачущий (хотя странно, почему он еще держится?) Шуичи не смел поднять глаз и беспомощно лепетал:

\- Я... я... извини, пожалуйста, мне так жаль, я не хотел... я хотел бы... Я так хотел бы, чтобы всего этого не было! Юки, прости, мне так жаль...

\- А я хотел бы... - тягучий низкий голос прервал детский лепет, - я хотел бы, чтобы это было, - Шуичи с изумлением и надеждой поднял на него глаза, - по-другому, - твёрдо закончил Юки. - Чтобы ты в тот момент думал бы обо мне.

\- Я был пьян.

\- Да.

\- Но сейчас... сейчас всё в порядке.

\- Да.

От откровенного приглашения, звучавшего в последнем "да", у Шуичи мурашки пошли по коже. В другое время он, услышав что-то подобное, кинулся бы Юки на шею и стал бы махать хвостиком. Но сегодня ему дали возможность сыграть другую роль - роль взрослого. Поэтому он посмотрел на любимого с серьёзной нежностью и произнёс:

\- Раздевайся и жди меня.

А сам пошёл за смазкой. Черта с два он даст Юки повод называть себя идиотом!

3\. Фуджисаки и Сакано.

\- Сугуру-кун, может, ты все-таки поедешь с нами?

\- Шиндо-кун, пригласили вас двоих. Если я приеду, а мне не дадут в эфире сказать ни слова, разве это будет лучше? И потом, мне надо доделать аранжировку к последней песне. Если я не закончу до завтра, Кей-сан меня застрелит.

\- Of course, застрелю. Шуичи, хватит уже, поехали.

Кей схватил Шуичи за шкирку и поволок к выходу. Хиро подмигнул остающимся и поспешил за ними.

Чувство вины, которое певец испытывал по отношению к младшему участнику группы, навязанному ему против воли и встреченному поначалу в штыки, регулярно выливалось в такие вот приступы заботы, когда он готов был со всем миром воевать, если чувствовал, что права Фуджисаки в чём-то ущемляются. Сегодня эта забота была особенно некстати - у клавишника действительно были дела в студии, ему действительно необходимо было сделать аранжировку и, что важно, не в присутствии Шуичи. Конечно, идеально было бы, если бы на интервью поехал один певец, а Хиро остался бы здесь, но на радиостанции чётко дали понять, что наличие остроумного и симпатичного гитариста обязательно. Естественно, Шуичи немдленно решил, что ехать они должны все вместе, и заговорщикам стоило немалого труда разубедить его.

Но теперь уже опасность срыва долгожданной аранжировки миновала. Сакано позвонил по внутреннему телефону:

\- Норико-сан! Это Сакано. Всё в порядке, они ушли. Как у вас дела?

Видимо, Норико ответила, что Рюичи нейтрализован и ей ничто не мешает придти, потому что Сакано повеселел и сказал:

\- Отлично, ждём вас!

Фуждисаки стал загружать в синтезатор сделанные дома заготовки. Партии ударных и бас-гитары он уже запрограммировал, оставалось соединить их с гитарной записью, продумать клавишные, да еще оценить идею Норико по поводу скрипичной партии. Идея не радовала его чувство меры - песня, где уже есть сольные партии для двух вокалистов и гитариста, не нуждалась в дополнительных украшениях и финтифлюшках. С другой стороны, их заговор считался совместной работой Nettle Grasper и Bad Luck, а не Bad Luck плюс одолженный вокалист. Они и так уже исключили Сегучи-сана из числа непосредственных исполнителей, как следствие, Норико требовалось задействовать по максимуму. Фуджисаки прекрасно понимал и признавал эти политические мотивы, однако ревнивый профессионал в нём никак не мог смириться с тем, что придётся отдавать часть своей работы в чужие руки.

На самом деле вся эта затея с дуэтом давно стала действовать ему на нервы. Нет, сама песня получилась замечательной, но желание остальных заговорщиков непременно сделать вокалистам приятный сюрприз, причем преподнести на блюдечке готовую, полностью сведённую минусовку песни вызывала в нём глухое раздражение. Он прекрасно понимал, что сделанная аранжировка потребует существенных переделок после записи вокала - и тем более после такого сложного вокала, где сочетается исполнение сольно и дуэтом. Следовательно, то, что они делали сейчас - украдкой воруя считанные часы работы без присутствия певцов - скорее всего окажется выброшенным на помойку сразу же после того, как Шуичи и Рюичи торжественно прослушают свой подарок. "Ну а что ты предлагаешь - напеть им мелодию и на словах объяснить, как что будет звучать?" - поддел его Хиро. "Они как бы профессиональные музыканты и вполне способны понять эти объяснения!" На это Хиро ответил вычитанной где-то русской пословицей "дуракам незаконченную работу не показывают", чем окончательно припёр клавишника к стенке - гораздо легче было все-таки сделать аранжировку, чем отстоять высокий интеллектуальный уровень их обожаемых вокалистов.

Юноша отвлёкся от мрачных мыслей и взглянул на Сакано. Продюсер, который нарезал по комнате круги в ожидании Норико, поймал его взгляд и улыбнулся в ответ. На душе у Сугуру потеплело. Он не помнил толком, когда для него, в общем-то уравновешенного и сильного по характеру подростка, стал вдруг служить моральной опорой этот нервный, эмоциональный человек. Может быть, тогда, когда он сам стал заботиться о Сакано, подбадривать и поддерживать его, отгоняя многочисленные страхи? Получается, что хоть и не намеренно, но их моральная поддержка была взаимной. Да и кое-что другое их связывало. Взять хотя бы внешность: оба они кареглазые брюнеты, консервативно одетые - типичные японцы, непонятно как затесавшиеся в эту стаю ярких птиц. Фуджисаки любил смотреть на Сакано - как на кого-то знакомого и понятного, близкого в своих вкусах. А ещё он очень быстро увидел, что пластиковая оболочка стандартного японского служащего не слишком тщательно прячет под собой доброго, мягкого и красивого молодого человека.

Пришла Норико и прервала его медитацию. Работа, работа! Одновременно к неудовольствию и удовольствию Фуджисаки, ее идея использовать скрипку оказалась просто блестящей. Как только они прослушали заготовки Норико-сан, всем сразу же показалось, что по-другому просто и быть не может. Инструменты, записанные и запрограммированные до сих, прекрасно накладывались друг на друга. Они довольно быстро подобрали недостающие клавишные, и можно было бы считать аранжировку законченной, если бы не очередная гениальная идея.

\- А почему бы нам и проигрыш не сыграть дуэтом? Не соло гитары, а дуэт гитары и скрипки?

\- О! - подхватил Сакано. - Замечательно! Двойной дуэт - вокальный и инструментальный! Это по-настоящему будет соединение Nittle Grasper и Bad Luck, а не только Рюичи и Шуичи!

Норико и Сакано еще какое-то время обменивались восторженными репликами, пока забытый ими Фуджисаки не решился спустить их с небес на землю:

\- Норико-сан, Сакано-сан, но ведь в таком случае партию гитары придётся переписать заново!

Опять. За последние три недели - время их заговора - партия гитары уже полностью переписывалась четыре раза. Хиро понемногу менял и саму мелодию - Фуджисаки признавал, что изменения шли только на пользу, но в результате, похоже, Кей скоро может потребовать себе дополнительную зарплату, за выполнение обязанностей звукорежиссёра, так часто он записывал Хиро по вечерам.

\- Конечно, надо переписать! - ничуть не смутилась красавица. - Нам вдвоём надо записаться, вместе. Это без проблем, сделаем на нашей территории. Пускай Хиро завтра сбежит от вас где-нибудь с десяти до часу. У Рюичи в это время какие-то свои дела, я точно знаю, что его и близко в студии не будет.

\- Ну что ж, дождёмся их возвращения с интервью и потихоньку расскажем всё Хиро. Я ему сейчас подготовлю диск с нашими сегодняшними результатами - пусть дома послушает.

\- Кстати, а когда они вернутся?

\- Не знаем ещё, Норико-сан. Интервью в прямом эфире, слушатели будут звонить, а вы знаете, как бывает на этих радиостанциях - приглашают сильно заранее, чтобы обговорить примерный ход разговора, ну и чтобы гости расслабились, привыкли к обстановке. Так что выходит - дорога туда примерно час, потом около часа на само интервью, потом Кей-сан обещал позвонить - если бы нам нужно было больше времени, он "попал" бы в пробку.

\- Но я здесь уже два часа.

\- Ну вот. Думаю, интервью скоро закончится и он позвонит. А что сейчас поделывает Сакума-сан?

\- Он сейчас под присмотром Томы. Пишут вокал к новой песне. Я там особенно не нужна, вот и сбежала.

\- О, Сегучи-сан всегда так заботлив! Как жаль, что он не участвует в нашем проекте в роли музыканта!

Фуджисаки помрачнел. Да, вот и ещё одно, что объединяет их с Сакано - особое отношение к Сегучи Томе. Когда-то они оба боготворили его - Сакано своего шефа, Сугуру своего родственника. Восхищались им как талантливым музыкантом, удачливым бизнесменом, просто харизматичным человеком. Это был живой, настоящий - и оттого более желанный - пример для подражания. Ходячее воплощение идеи "чего я хочу достичь в жизни". В Сакано эта влюблённость живёт до сих пор. А вот Фуджисаки её почему-то перерос. Сначала ему всего лишь надоело восхищаться, захотелось соперничать на равных, а после и это отношение трансформировалось, превратилось в ревность. Из-за власти, которой обладал Тома над ним и его коллегами, из-за уважения и преклонения перед ним тех самых коллег. Из-за ярких, талантливых музыкальных идей, которые Тома выдавал с прежней лёгкостью. Из-за влюблённости Сакано. Да, он с каждым днём всё сильнее ревновал Сакано к своему старшему двоюродному брату.

\- Ну раз мы на сегодня закончили, я пойду. Передайте Хиро, что я жду его в нашей студии в десять. Если что-то изменится, позвоните.

\- Конечно, Норико-сан! Благодарю за работу!

\- Благодарю за работу!

Они раскланялись, и Норико ушла. Сакано с довольной улыбкой посмотрел на Фуджисаки и сказал:

\- А всё-таки жаль, что шеф не стал непосредственно участвовать в нашем проекте. Я бы так хотел поработать с ним в качестве продюсера! Уверен, что его музыкальное мастерство принесло бы много пользы и подарило бы нам всем большую радость!

Ответная улыбка Фуджисаки растаяла. Тихое бешенство заполняло его, бешенство, которое он не пожелал сейчас сдерживать.

\- Значит, остальные наши музыканты ни на что не годятся? Значит, я как клавишник, недостаточно профессионален и моё мастерство не приносит пользы?

\- Фуджисаки-кун... - растерянно проговорил Сакано, - но я же совсем не это хотел сказать...

\- А что же вы хотели сказать, Сакано-сан? Ваше преклонение перед моим кузеном переходит все границы! Он ведь уже сам говорил вам - вы с ним профессиональные соперники, каждый работает самостоятельно на благо своей группы! Но вы до сих пор смотрите ему в рот и бежите советоваться по любому поводу! А других членов команды вы просто не замечаете! Никого вокруг не замечаете!

\- Фуджисаки-кун... Что с вами... Фуджисаки... - продолжал лепетать Сакано.

\- Никого не замечаете... - Фуджисаки подошел к Сакано, обхватил его за лацканы пиджака, потянулся навстречу - приближающееся лицо Сакано сморщилось в ожидании удара - и поцеловал. Неумело ткнулся губами в чужой рот, попытался приласкать языком, но Сакано просто безвольно терпел его прикосновения, не отвечая ни одним движением.

Фуджисаки отступил назад, переполненный отчаяньем. Пару мгновений Сакано смотрел на него бессмысленным, словно у куклы, взглядом, но потом хрупкая психика не выдержала столкновения с реальностью, и он свалился в обмороке.

Очнулся он, лёжа на полу рядом с диваном, сверху склонился встревоженный Фуджисаки.

\- Я пытался положить вас на диван, но мне хватило сил только подтащить, поднять вас я уже не смог.

С помощью паренька Сакано приподнялся и кое-как заполз на диван. Фуджисаки хлопотал над ним, подкладывая подушку под голову, аккуратно размещая руки-ноги. Зазвонил телефон. Сакано неловким жестом вытащил из кармана свой мобильник:

\- Алло! А, это вы, Кей-сан... Ничего, у нас всё замечательно, мы плодотворно поработали. Норико-сан уже ушла. Да-да, так быстро закончили. А как у вас дела? Как интервью?.. Я рад это слышать. Вы скоро вернетесь? Ах, вот как. Нет, мы непременно должны вас дождаться, у нас есть информация для Накано-сан. Ну что же, будем ждать вашего возвращения, постарайтесь поскорее.

Сакано убрал телефон и объяснил:

\- Они на самом деле попали в пробку. Будут не скоро.

\- Как вы себя чувствуете? Может, воды?

\- Спасибо, Фуджисаки-кун, вы очень заботливы.

"Ну вот, теперь и я заботлив" - грустно усмехнулся про себя Сугуру, наливая воду. Обратно к дивану, поддержать приставшего Сакано за плечи, напоить его, мягко уложить назад. Он так доверчиво спокоен в объятиях Сугуру - не помнит? или слишком слаб после обморока?

\- Фуджисаки-кун... Я не уверен... - похоже, Сакано тоже нужны объяснения.

\- Вы помните, что произошло? - перебил его юноша.

\- Я не... Нет. - Карие глаза беспомощно бегают за стёклами очков. Врёт, всё врёт, чтобы избежать неловкой ситуации.

\- Я вас поцеловал.

Сакано вздрогнул, но упрямо отрицал дальше:

\- Я не помню.

\- Вот так.

Опуститься на колени, склониться над лежащим, нежно-нежно провести губами по всё так же безвольно покорным его губам, раздвинуть языком, развести зубы, почувствовать, после скользкой прохлады губ, горячий шершавый язык, услышать долгожданный судорожный вздох и собственный сорвавшийся стон, уловить ответное движение, неловко столкнуться языками и отступить - где ему, школьнику-трудоголику, было научиться целоваться? - отступить, подчиниться чужому опыту, чужому, вызванному против воли, желанию.

Когда он наконец оторвался от Сакано, тот уже не смотрел на потолок, избегая его вгзляда - нет, он просто не открывал глаза. Очки сбились набок - "наверное, надо было сразу их снять", - смутился Фуджисаки и потянул за дужки. Сакано шевельнулся, помогая ему.

\- Хорошо, что вы не упали снова в обморок. Потому что тогда бы я привел вас в чувство и снова поцеловал бы. Впрочем, я и так это сделаю.

И сделал. И еще решительно, чтобы задавить собственный страх, скользнул рукой через грудь, через живот - туда. Сакано попытался вяло защититься, и мальчишка бросил его целовать, переключившись на новую цель - отпихивая его руки, торопливо расстегивая молнию, он добрался до цели, зажил добычу в кулаке - а потом наклонился и неуверенно лизнул головку.

Всё тело Сакано прошила дрожь. Он окончательно потерял ощущение реальности. Никаких мыслей о том, что сейчас вытворяет с ним Сугуру, что это надо как-то прекратить, не осталось. Только ощущения - головокружение и лёгкая тошнота после обморока, которые растворялись, затмевались острым-острым удовольствием. Язык Сугуру пробовал его член, словно мороженое - лизнул здесь, там, забрался под складочку, а следом и губы мягко обхватили головку, нежно поцеловали, постепенно забрали в рот, заскользили вверх-вниз, потом к скольжению добавилось лёгкое посасывание... Сакано стонал в голос, и мальчишка явно ориентировался на его стоны, экспериментируя в своё удовольствие, - ну да, он же талантливый музыкант, понял Сакано, он просто учится играть на новом инструменте. "Талантливый..." - подумал он, кончая в юный любознательный рот.

Резкий вкус обескуражил парня. Стало не по себе, он испуганно взглянул на Сакано - и чуть не расплакался. Тот снова смотрел на потолок, куда угодно, но не на него.

\- Тебе даже противно на меня посмотреть?

Ласковые руки мягко обхватили голову Сугуру, Сакано внимательно, щурясь без очков, посмотрел на него и тихо произнёс:

\- Ты самое красивое, что я когда-нибудь видел в жизни.

\- Красивее, чем Тома?

Не стоило этого говорить. Взгляд Сакано опять убежал, лицо замкнулось, но почти тут же он обнял Фуджисаки и потянул его на диван, рядом с собой. Они как-то улеглись, угнездились, Сакано нежно поглаживал парня по спине - он мог бы, наверное, вечно так лежать. Только Фуджисаки всё время поёрзывал, и в какой-то момент Сакано наконец-то почувствовал, почему. Острый стыд охватил его - хорош гусь, сам получил удовольствие, а о партнёре забыл! Он никогда не был эгоистом в постели, напротив, был внимательным и нежным любовником, но, с другой стороны, заниматься любовью с детьми мужского пола ему еще не приходилось - по обеим категориям не приходилось. Видимо, шоковая ситуация заставила позабыть все правила вежливости.

Сакано осторожно положил руку на ту часть тела, которая только что так информативно коснулась его бока. Член мальчишки, буквально рвавший ему брюки, был вполне себе полноразмерным, взрослым - что принесло немалое облегчение, не хотелось лишний раз чувствовать себя педофилом. Сакано быстро разобрался с застёжками и залез рукой в трусы - ну что ж, теперь его очередь учиться играть. Он впервые в жизни ласкал чужой пенис, но тут ведь должны пригодиться навыки обращения со своим, не так ли? Сугуру застонал - этот стон был нежным, мелодичным и таким детским... Испытывая мучительную смесь стыда и возбуждения, Сакано, так же, как Сугуру несколько минут назад, ловил стоны и движения своего юного любовника, подстраивался под его ритм. Когда мальчишка бился в оргазме в его руках, он был снова дико возбуждён, как будто и не кончал только что. Но нет, пора успокоиться, на сегодня он свою порцию удовольствия уже получил.

На сегодня?! Он что, думает о том, что это случится ещё раз? Весь ужас произошедшего вдруг накатил на бедного мужчину. Секс - с ребёнком, с парнем, с коллегой и родственником босса! Но прежде всего - с ребёнком!

Он вскочил с дивана, рухнул на колени, дрожащей рукой выхватил носовой платок и привёл в порядок парня и себя, а потом принялся кланяться и бормотать:

\- Мне нет прощения, мне нет прощения, это моя вина, я глубоко раскаиваюсь в том, что с тобой сделал, этого никогда не повторится!

\- Нет.

Сакано с отчаянием поднял глаза - парень валялся на боку, подпирая голову рукой, и совершенно спокойно смотрел на взволнованного мужчину.

\- Нет? Ты не простишь меня?

\- Мне не за что тебя прощать. А "нет" означает следующее: нет, это не ты со мной, а я с тобой сделал, нет, ни ты, ни я не будем раскаиваться, и нет, одним разом мы не обойдемся.

Фуджисаки скользнул к нему близко-близко, посмотрел прямо в глаза и объявил:

\- Ты мой.

До приезда остальных они честно занимались тем, чем и должны были по официальной версии - делали задолженные аранжировки к альбому. Сакано попытался порефлексировать на тему педофилии, на что несчастный развращённый ребёнок довольно резко ответил, что ему недавно исполнилось семнадцать, до совершеннолетия осталось недолго, а уж физиологически он в любом случае давно готов. И не его вина, что он субтильно выглядит - вон, Шуичи смотрится едва ли не моложе, но Юки никто не спешит выставлять педофилом. "А может, и стоило бы" - подумал Сакано, но спорить прекратил.

Народ вернулся быстрее, чем они ожидали - оказалось, что пробка рассосалась почти сразу после звонка Кея. Фуджисаки отвёл Хиро в сторону - "дать послушать новые аранжировки" - и быстренько отчитался о проделанной работе и идеях Норико. Кей и Шуичи уселись на диване и как-то странно поглядывали друг на друга - у певца был явно виноватый вид.

\- Да ладно, ну ничего же серьёзного не произошло!

\- Да, только диджей сказала, что мы выставили её полной дурой! Ты себе не представляешь, до какой степени эти журналисты обидчивые и мстительные!

\- Ну извини, просто само с языка сорвалось... Ну не может быть, что из-за такого пустяка будут большие неприятности!

Кей только покачал головой.

\- А что случилось? - обратил внимание на их разговор Фуджисаки.

\- Когда интервью уже закончилось и мы объявляли финальную песню, Шуичи назвал её "Sweet lemons", а ведущая громко повторила это название. Представь, как весело ей было тут же услышать в песне слова "Sweet grapes". Откуда ты вообще взял эти лимоны?

\- Это всё из-за Хиро...

\- Ну да, конечно, из-за меня!

\- А кто мне заморочил голову всеми этими кодовыми обозначениями особых сцен в кино?

\- Каких сцен? - наивно поинтересовался Фуджисаки.

\- Ну... - начал Шуичи и тут же замолчал.

После минутной тишины Фуджисаки раздражённо сказал:

\- Можете не мучиться, я уже сам догадался. Если на радио вспомнят про этот тайный смысл, нас на той станции точно похоронят.

Некоторое время они еще переругивались и обменивались обвинениями, пока, наконец, не обратили внимание на одну странность - Сакано, вместо того, чтобы кричать, плакать, предрекать страшные беды, рвать на себе волосы и бегать по потолку, отрешённо смотрел на говорящих, никак не участвуя в споре. Кей осторожно пошутил по поводу его молчания, но в ответ дождался лишь неуверенной улыбки. Сакано действительно плохо слышал, что ему говорят, и ещё хуже того понимал. Ему мешал нежный юношеский голос, звучавший в его голове и повторявший: "Ты мой. Ты мой." 

4\. Тома и все-все-все.

Великий день настал. Сегодня Рюичи и Шуичи получат свой подарок, после чего Тома лично загонит их в студию и начнёт писать вокал. Вся компания собралась в кабинете руководителя NG, где должно было состояться торжественное прослушивание - вернее, почти вся компания. Рюичи опаздывал. Норико и Тома довольно быстро догадались, что он, скорее всего, забыл о вызове к боссу, и Норико отправилась за ним в студию. Президент радушно предложил своим гостям чай и кофе, и, сидя с чашкой в руках, мыслями всё время возвращался к тому замечательному поводу, который собрал их здесь.

Почти шуточная затея, с которой к нему пришли Хиро, Фуджисаки и Сакано чуть больше месяца назад, вылилась в чудесную песню - это будет настоящий хит, он просто взорвёт чарты. Продюсер ликовало, предвкушая огромный успех - а с ним и солидные продажи альбомов обеих групп.

Конечно, не всё было гладко. Начиная с дилеммы - выпускать песню только отдельным синглом или включить в альбом? Стоило бы включить, но тогда весь альбом Bad Luck придётся перекроить - по-настоящему талантливая вещь выбивалась из общего уровня - качественного, но слишком уж техничного. Кое-какие песни придётся переписать - помнится, ребята игрались с новой манерой исполнения, любопытные результаты получились, а кое-что придётся просто выбросить... Так, в который раз уже одёрнул себя Тома, он не продюсер Bad Luck, продюсером Bad Luck является Сакано, и это у него должна голова болеть о компоновке альбома. Его, Тома, дело - альбом Nittle Grasper, который, увы, ещё далёк от завершения. И поэтому для их группы успех двойного хита не послужит столь мощной поддержкой в продажах. Жаль, очень жаль.

Кстати, а почему до сих пор никто не придумал песне приличного названия? Они все до сих пор так и именуют её этим мерзким словосочетанием "специальный двойной хит". Как гамбургер какой-то, ей богу, а не удивительно нежная, эротичная песня. Да, с эротикой тоже будут проблемы - она сквозит в каждом слове, скандал в прессе о возможных отношениях между певцами им просто гарантирован. Хотя это приемлимая плата за успех, да и скандал, если его умело направлять, только увеличит популярность.

Но всё равно - удивительно, как холодный Юки смог породить столь откровенный, чувственный текст. Он конечно, мастер любовных романов, но в его романах страсть всегда скрывалась, пряталась за внешней сдержанностью героев - как и сам Юки скрывал свои сильные чувства и потребность в любви. Тома смотрел на предмет своих размышлений - Юки сидел, слегка обнимая Шуичи, и большую часть времени спокойно молчал, иногда односложно отвечая на щебетание певца. А вот тот был возбуждён сверх меры, и неудивительно - загадочный вызов к боссу, совещание, на котором почему-то присутствует его любовник, да ещё и команда друзей-соперников. Парень уже понял, что объяснять что-либо ему никто не собирается, и поэтому перестал засыпать коллег вопросами, но то, как он вертелся во все стороны и бросал на присутствующих пытливые взгляды, яснее ясного показывало, какое нестерпимое любопытство он сейчас испытывает.

Тома в очередной раз удивился, насколько двойственные чувства вызывает в нём Шуичи. Вот и сейчас он ощущал по отношению к мальчишке искреннюю симпатию, предвкушал, как тот обрадуется подарку - но точно так же Сегучи раздражался из-за его непоседливости, шумности, а в глубине души, как всегда, мучительно ворочалась ревность. Ревность к человеку, который увёл у него Юки. Тома, в бесчисленный раз, напомнил себе, что винить ему некого - уж у него-то был миллион возможностей попытаться завоевать Юки самому, но он так и не решился. Когда появился мальчишка, Тома подумал - пусть Юки немного развлечётся, Шуичи у меня под боком, я всегда смогу контролировать их отношения... Сейчас, вспоминая искренний и страстный текст, он с тоской осознал, что никакого контроля у него больше нет - если он вообще когда-нибудь что-нибудь был. Они любят друг друга, бессмысленно уже отрицать этот факт. Он ещё раз внимательно посмотрел на парочку - что-то в их поведении изменилось, какая-то мелочь... Ах да, Юки почему-то стал гораздо вежливее! Он уже не прохаживался через слово по поводу глупости Шуичи. Интересно, как тому удалось отучить любовника от ругательств? Но для Тома это в любом случае ещё один знак - их отношения стали прочнее, взрослее. Пора окончательно похоронить свою невозможную мечту.

Чтобы отвлечься от грустных мыслей, Тома переключил внимание на других присутствующих. Глаз зацепился за Кея и Хиро - а ведь в последнее время они постоянно держатся вместе! Подхватывают мысли друг друга, шутят в унисон. Неудивительно, что двое умных людей сдружились, скорее уж следовало удивляться преданной дружбе Хиро с Шуичи. Вот и сейчас - Кей тихо рассказывал Хиро что-то весёлое, они с улыбками переглянулись - и вдруг их глаза потемнели, секунду они со страстью смотрели друг на друга, но быстро опомнились и опустили глаза. Тома едва не поперхнулся кофе. Подружились, значит. Этот взгляд длился всего мгновение, но ошибиться в его значении было невозможно - эти двое были любовниками. Тома постарался дышать помедленнее, уговаривая себя: это их личное дело, они взрослые люди, они ведут себя достаточно осторожно, лучше не вмешиваться...

Нет, ну кто бы мог подумать! Два образцово-показательных натурала, с устроенной личной жизнью - один женат, второй помолвлен - и на тебе, изменяют своим женщинам друг с другом! Конечно, кому-кому, а уж Сегучи-сан не стоит их упрекать в этом вопросе, хотя сам Тома дальше мечтаний так и не зашёл.

Ну вот, собирался отвлечься и успокоиться, а вместо этого... Тома в сердцах перевёл взгляд в другую сторону и наткнулся на последнюю парочку из здесь присутствующих. Так, стоп, почему "парочку"? Тома задумался, почему мысленно употребил это слово, глядя на своего младшего кузена, сидящего рядом с Сакано, но должен был согласиться - они действительно смотрелись как-то... вместе. И выражение их лиц категорически ему не понравилось. С Сакано было что-то не то - может быть... может быть слишком счастливый вид? Счастье и Сакано - это как-то не сочеталось.

А на губах Фуджисаки играла мечтательная улыбка - ну если изрядно смягчить и отцензурировать эпитеты, то да, её можно назвать мечтательной. Какое-то совсем неподходящее выражение лица для шестнадцати... пардон, семнадцатилетнего мальчишки. И всё равно он ещё очень маленький, чтобы заниматься такими вещами! Хотя какими такими? Нет, ну не может же быть, чтобы Сакано соблазнил мальчишку! Не может же такого быть!

Объекты наблюдения заметили его пристальное внимание и уставились на Тому в ответ. Фуджисаки - с серьёзным вниманием, Сакано, как обычно, нервно ловил его взгляд. У Сегучи отлегло от сердца. Показалось, просто показалось - насмотрелся на других здесь присутствующих любвеобильных коллег, вот и полезли в голову ненужные мысли.

\- А вот и мы! - дверь открылась, пропуская Норико и Рюичи.

Как обычно, улыбка Рюичи словно освещала весь мир. Все невольно заулыбались в ответ - невозможно было сопротивляться обаянию этого вечного ребёнка. Однако Тома всё-таки решил сделать выговор:

\- Рюичи, мне неловко из-за тебя перед нашими гостями. Посмотри на наших коллег из Bad Luck - все собрались вовремя. Только ты, как всегда, забыл о встрече. Такое чувство, что мои слова ничего для тебя не значат.

\- Тома, не ворчи! И не говори так, будто Bad Luck - чужие нам люди. Они прекрасно знают, и ты прекрасно знаешь, что я люблю тебя и Норико точно так же, как ребята в Bad Luck - друг друга.

\- Нет! - подпрыгнул на месте Тома.

Возникла неловкая пауза. В глазах Рюичи засверкали слёзы от несправедливой обиды, а остальные уставились на Тому с откровенным недоумением. Понимая, что ему надо как-то оправдаться за свою непонятную реакцию, Тома забормотал:

\- Извини, я не хотел тебя обидеть. Я знаю, ты меня любишь, просто не так точно... Они очень близки между собой... Мы, конечно, тоже, но не таким образом. Ну, то есть, в Bad Luck между коллегами замечательные отношения. Просто мы... Мы знакомы уже столько лет, пережили распад и воссоединение...

\- Так ты хочешь сказать, что мы любим друг друга даже сильнее? - Рюичи засиял.

Не видя другого способа прекратить двусмысленный разговор, Тома сдался:

\- Да.

"О боги, что я только что сказал?.."


End file.
